


Mokuton Resurrection: One Fun Trip

by Raptorcloak



Series: Mokuton Resurrection [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gambling, Gen, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade takes Haruhi on a fun vacation that she'll enjoy and this proves to be right. MinatoxTsunade scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mokuton Resurrection: One Fun Trip

What's going on, friends? Here's another Minato/Tsunade which stars their beloved little girl Haruhi as she goes on a trip with her mother and has some fun.  
Summary: Tsunade and Shizune take Haruhi with them on a trip to an Inn where she'll have a great trip.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_** ; just Haruhi.  
Note: This story takes place before  ** _Haruhi's Lucky Day_**  as Tsunade isn't pregnant with Naruto and Nawaki yet.  
Translation:  
Okaa-chan: Mommy  
Otou-chan: Daddy  
Nee-chan: Big sister.  
Ojiji-chan: Old man or Grandpa.  
Idaina Sōdaina Oji: Great Grand-Uncle  
Hime: Princess

* * *

On a bright sunny day in the Senju Mansion, Haruhi wandered around the house and looked into Tsunade's room to see her packing a suitcase.

"Okaa-chan, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked and Tsunade tenderly smiled at her four-year old daughter.

"Well, Haru-hime, we're going on vacation for a few days, so I'm packing up some clothes." Tsunade said.

"What's a vacation?" Haruhi asked.

"It's a trip that people go on for fun. First thing tomorrow, we're going on a trip and once you see what I have in store for you, you'll have fun for sure." Tsunade said.

"Ok, Okaa-chan!" The now-excited Haruhi said and Tsunade smiled before she looked to see the clock flashed 1:00 P.M.

"Haru-hime, it's your Otou-chan's break time."

"Can I go see him?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course you can, Hime." Tsunade said before calling Shizune.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said.

"Take Haru-hime to see Minato-kun." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Shizune said before Haruhi proceeded to follow her sister figure out the mansion and they walked to the Hokage monument where Minato likely was.

"So, Haruhi-chan, are you looking forward to our trip tomorrow?" Shizune asked.

"You bet, Shizune-neechan! How about you?" Haruhi cheerily answered.

"Yep; I'll bet we're going to have so much fun." Shizune said as they reached the staircase and walked up it to the railing. Once they made it to the top, they saw Minato looking down at the village smiling with Hiruzen and Haruhi smiled.

"Otou-chan, Jiichan." Haruhi called out and both of Minato and Hiruzen looked to see her sprint towards them. Minato kneeled down and spread his arms out before he picked up his daughter to lift her up and down as Shizune left back to the Senju Mansion.

"Hello, Haru-hime. How's your day?" Minato said after kissing Haruhi's forehead.

"Terrific! What about you and Ojiji-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"My day has been just fine, Haru-hime." Minato smiled.

"Mine has been well, Haru-hime. So, your Okaa-chan tells us you're going on a trip, right?"

"Uh-huh. Okaa-chan says I'll have plenty of fun." Haruhi said.

"I see. I know you'll definitely have a good time with your Okaa-chan and Shizune." Minato said and that caught Haruhi's attention as she realized he hadn't included himself.

"What about you, Otou-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Sorry, Hime, but Hokages don't get to leave the village unless it's an emergency." Minato said while gently patting Haruhi's head.

"Oh…" Haruhi said; now disappointed her father wouldn't be able to accompany them.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll still have fun." Minato smiled and Haruhi, despite being still upset, nodded.

"Ok. Say, Ojiji-chan?" Haruhi said.

"Yes?" Hiruzen responded.

"What was it like growing up with turkey neck and the wrinkle king?" Haruhi asked and Hiruzen and Minato instantly realized the girl was talking about Koharu and Homura. Both of the Kage-level shinobi stifled laughs and easily found it hilarious.

"Your Okaa-chan said that, didn't she?" Minato chuckled; easily figuring out that only his wife would be responsible for Haruhi saying such a funny yet disrespectful thing.

"Uh-huh." Haruhi answered.

"Well, Haru-hime, they weren't always like that but they were good teammates to have under your Idaina Sōdaina Oji." Hiruzen said.

"You were his student?" The amazed Haruhi asked.

"That's right, Haru-hime. He was." Minato said.

"Wow, no wonder you were Hokage before. But still, did they grumble and complain about everything?" Haruhi asked and Hiruzen looked around before leaning closer.

"Yes." Hiruzen answered and Haruhi giggled in response while Minato carried her away. He eventually put her down before getting both of them onigiri and the two sat on his Hokage sculpture.

"Say, Otou-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes?" Minato responded.

"Have you ever been on a vacation before?"

"Well, I've been on a few trips with Jiraiya-sensei when I was a regular ninja." Minato said to his daughter.

"You; a regular ninja?" Haruhi said; believing that with how strong her father was, it was hard to picture him as an average shinobi.

"Yes, Hime; I wasn't always Hokage." Minato chuckled.

"Wow. With how fast you move, seeing you as an ordinary ninja isn't easy." Haruhi said.

"Well, Haru-hime, with much training, someday you may even grow stronger than your Okaa-chan and I put together." Minato said.

"Me? Stronger than both of you?" Haruhi said.

"Yes." Minato answered.

"I don't know if I can so fast that I'll be a flash like you. That and I don't think I'll ever be able throw something far away like Okaa-chan does with Pervy Sage." Haruhi said.

"Only time can tell, Haru-hime but I'm sure you'll be a great shinobi when the time comes." Minato said.

"If I'm as strong as you and Okaa-chan, I'm gonna knock something over just like her." Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, your enemy." Minato said and Haruhi chuckled at the thought.

"Yep." Haruhi answered as she took a bite out of her onigiri.

"That'll be interesting." A voice said from behind them and they looked behind them to see Tsunade leaning forward with her hands on her knees.

"Hi, Okaa-chan." Haruhi smiled at her mother.

"Hello, Haru-hime, Minato-kun." Tsunade said as she picked up her daughter.

"Hello, Tsunade-hime." Minato smiled as he and Tsunade walked away from his sculpture to the bottom of the stair railing.

"Okaa-chan, what have you been doing at home?" Haruhi asked.

"I've been packing our stuff for the trip." Tsunade answered as she trickled her fingers through Haruhi's hair.

"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Minato asked.

"First thing in the morning; probably at sunrise." Tsunade said.

"I see. Goodbye, Haru-hime. Have fun." Minato said to Haruhi, who had her mother lift her up enough to kiss his forehead.

"Goodbye, Otou-chan. I will." Haruhi said.

"Have a great time, Tsunade-hime." Minato said before Tsunade pressed her lips against his and he stroked her cheek. Haruhi rolled her eyes in disgust and closed them.

"Hey! I'm right here, Y'know." Haruhi protested and her parents broke their kiss to laugh at their daughter's reaction. Tsunade ran her fingers through Haruhi's hair and chuckled.

"See you around, Minato-kun." Tsunade said before leaving for home and setting Haruhi down. The girl went to her room to see her suitcase packed up and Tonton entered the room.

"Hey, Tonton, are you looking forward to the trip, too?" Haruhi asked and Tonton simply squealed in response before she petted the small piglet.

"Me too." Haruhi answered and she found Tsunade in the living room. She noticed Haruhi and tapped the space on her lap.

Haruhi placed herself in her mother's lap and looked at a pamphlet of the hotel where they were going to be vacationing.

"See, Haru-hime, we'll get to do all sorts of things for fun there." Tsunade said.

"Like what, Okaa-chan?" Haruhi asked and Tsunade begin to point out fun activities.

"Well, we could go swimming, go exploring the city; the list is endless." Tsunade said and Haruhi looked at all the activities with excitement. After looking through the pamphlet, they got up to eat dinner and Haruhi was tucked in for the night afterwards.

After Tsunade left her daughter to rest, she was certain she wasn't sleeping right away and she smiled at the thought of her being that hyped for the trip. In her room, Haruhi lay in bed awake and staring at the ceiling while smiling.

With all the thoughts of fun she would have the next day, her head was filled with so much thoughts and she noticed Tonton crawl into her room through her slightly opened door.

"Here, girl." Haruhi softly said and Tonton crawled onto the bed where she was cuddled by her. She was softly petted by Haruhi and relaxed.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Haruhi said and Tonton quietly oinked in response. She smiled down at Tonton until she finally grew sleepy and succumbed to slumber with the tiny piglet in her arms.

_The next morning at 7:32_

Tsunade woke up and stretched her arms before getting out of bed. She exited her room and looked to see Shizune making breakfast.

She headed to Haruhi's room and opened the door. Tsunade smiled at her daughter and walked over to her.

Tsunade kneeled down to Haruhi and placed her hand on her cheek. She softly stroked it and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Wake up, Haru-hime. Breakfast is almost ready." Tsunade sweetly said to Haruhi, who slowly opened her eyes before yawning. She slightly flexed her arm and lifted her head from her pillow.

"Good morning, Okaa-chan." Haruhi said.

"Good morning, Haru-hime." Tsunade answered while the girl trickled her fingers through Tonton's fur until the piglet stirred awake. Tonton rose from Haruhi's arms and nuzzled her before jumping off the bed.

"Are you looking forward to today, Hime?"

"You bet, Okaa-chan!" Haruhi said as she rose up from her bed and headed to the kitchen to greet Shizune. After eating breakfast, they got dressed and gathered their luggage.

Shizune held open the door as Tsunade, Haruhi, and Tonton exited it before going out herself and closing it. The four exited the gate and as they walked forward, Haruhi looked back at the village.

It was the first time she'd ever stepped foot out of her hometown and she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Suddenly, Minato appeared on top of the gate and waved at her while smiling.

She smiled and waved back at her father before focusing on the road ahead of her. Haruhi walked alongside Tsunade and held her mother's hand with Shizune and Tonton walking just behind them.

It was noon that the group arrived in Tanzaku Town and Haruhi looked around at all the gambling places in wonderment. Thanks to her young age, she really didn't understand what the gambling houses where for and Tsunade smiled at the places surrounding them.

Shizune looked at Tsunade's face and nervously looked at her reaction. Though Minato and Tsunade had spoiled Haruhi frequently, they hadn't done it to the point of her knowing how to gamble at such a young age; unlike her great grandfather Hashirama with her mother.

 _"Don't gamble, don't gamble. We're here to have fun. Ugh! But to me, gambling is the definition of fun._ " Tsunade thought to herself before looking at Haruhi's face. It was then that she thought having fun with her would be more worth it.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel and checked into their room. Haruhi looked around the hotel and marveled at its size.

As the group headed to their room, Tsunade looked the pachinko machines room and bit her lip. Haruhi noticed this and looked in confusion at her mother.

"What's wrong, Okaa-chan? Haruhi asked and Tsunade held her daughter close to pat her.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hime." Tsunade said as they carried on to their room and Haruhi smiled at the two large beds. She set her luggage in the bedroom closet with Tsunade and Shizune before running to look out the window.

"Wow!" Haruhi said in amazement as she was given a view of the town and Shizune came up behind her. She smiled down at her younger sister figure and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Shizune asked.

"Yup!" Haruhi answered before noticing Tsunade lying on the bed on her back and resting. She then noticed Tonton finding herself a place on the other bed and smiled at her mother.

Haruhi climbed onto the bed and began tickling Tsunade's stomach. The buxom blonde laughed at this while Haruhi tickled her and the little girl smiled.

She giggled as she tickled Tsunade before the woman sat up and started tickling her ribs. Haruhi giggled so much that she gave her mother the opportunity to tickle to the point of where she fell back onto the bed laughing and Tsunade kneeled over her.

"I got you now, Haru-hime." Tsunade laughed as she tickled Haruhi and she laughed her head off with her. Shizune and Tonton watched from the bed as Tsunade tickled Haruhi and both blondes laughed heartily.

Tsunade stopped her tickling when Haruhi's face grew red with laughter and she placed her daughter into her lap. While Haruhi giggled and caught her breath, Tsunade stroked her back.

"Oh, Haru-hime, I know you must be burning to do something fun, but let's rest for now. Then, we can do whatever you want to do, ok?" Tsunade said.

"All right, Okaa-chan." Haruhi answered and Tsunade laid back to rest for a while. The young Senju-Namikaze sat on the bed and patiently waited for her mother to finish resting.

"Ok, Hime, what would you like to do first?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's go swimming." Haruhi said.

"You got it." Tsunade said as Haruhi, Shizune, and she gathered their swimwear before heading down to the indoor pool. Once they reached the changing rooms, they donned their respective swimsuits and walked towards the water.

Haruhi wore a lime green one-piece swimsuit with the Senju clan insignia on the back and Tsunade wore a similar swimsuit but the one she wore was purple and low-cut in the chest area. As for Shizune, she wore a gray swimsuit and followed the two.

With Tsunade's help, Haruhi donned swimming floats for both her arms and entered the water. She swam through the water with Tsunade behind her for support; after all, it was her first time swimming.

Shizune stood against the edge of the pool and watched as Haruhi swam with ease. Tsunade walked alongside her daughter and patted the girl's back.

"Well, Haru-hime, how do you like swimming so far?" Tsunade asked.

"It's fun!" Haruhi said with glee as she swam around Tsunade and she smiled at her. She fluffed Haruhi's ponytail and watched as she swam over to Shizune.

"Come on, Shizune-neechan, why don't you swim, too?" Haruhi asked and Shizune chuckled before agreeing. It was then she swam where Haruhi was until it become a later part of the afternoon and they emerged from the pool.

"I've something else you might like to do, Haru-hime." Tsunade said as she toweled off Haruhi and they changed into their regular clothes. Next, they headed up to a spa in the hotel that even had treatment for children of Haruhi's age.

After the relaxing visit, the threesome went back to their room and ordered room service dinner. Haruhi was especially excited at the room service and entered the food with her mother and Shizune.

Once the dinner was done, Haruhi and Tsunade sat on their bed along with Shizune; all three holding a small bowl of vanilla ice cream that came with the room service as dessert.

"Tasty stuff, isn't it, Haruhi-chan?" Shizune said.

"Yep!" Haruhi answered and Tsunade set down her empty bowl on the cart. She got up and stretched before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Okaa-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, just going to get some air, Haru-hime. I'll be back soon." Tsunade said before leaving the room and Shizune easily figured out she was going to gamble since she really was going to get some air; she would have taken Haruhi with her.

Shizune looked at Haruhi, who licked her lips once she finished her ice cream and set the bowl on the cart. She wanted to go after Tsunade but she also didn't want to leave Haruhi by herself.

On top of that, Shizune didn't want Haruhi to see Tsunade as a gambler and watched as the girl welcomed Tonton into her lap. She smiled down at the pig and stroked her fur softly.

"Hey, Shizune-neechan?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes?" Shizune answered.

"Can we go for a walk? I'm restless." Haruhi said.

"Sure, Haruhi-chan." Shizune said as Haruhi picked up Tonton and headed to the door. The young woman picked up her keys and opened the door for Haruhi.

Haruhi carried Tonton out the door and Shizune closed it behind her; thought not before leaving behind a note telling Tsunade of their whereabouts in case she returned before them. The threesome walked through the hotel for some time before it became late and as they neared the pachinko room, they heard low grumbling coming from a nearby gambling room.

"That sounded like Okaa-chan." Haruhi said and Shizune knew it actually was. She gave Haruhi a small tap to walk forward and the two proceeded into the hotel lounge where there were countless pachinko machines.

"Wow." Haruhi said as she looked around the room and she sat on a couch with Shizune and Tonton. Shizune had only chosen the half-empty room to wait for Tsunade to come out of the gambling room and she appeared a bit tired.

"Shizune-neechan, are you tired from the walk?" Haruhi asked.

"Kind of, Haruhi-chan, don't worry; I'll be up before you know it." Shizune said as she began dozing off and Tonton oinked at her. Her eyes remained closed and Haruhi waved her hand in front of her face.

She failed to wake her up and sighed before looking at the nearest pachinko machine that had three trays of sliver balls near it. Haruhi curiously rose from the couch and wandered over to the machine.

Haruhi studied the slot and picked up a sliver ball before placing herself in the seat. She dropped the ball into the slot and pulled the knob of the machine.

_Meanwhile_

"Han!" Tsunade said as the opposing gambler placed a cup over the two dice that finished rolling.

"Cho." He answered as removed the cup and Tsunade grumbled. Suddenly, loud cheers were heard from the lounge room and that caught everyone who was in the room's attention.

"What is that noise?" One gambler said and Tsunade stood up to leave. She looked at the lounge room to see a crowd of people applause and cheer for someone.

As the crowd parted, she looked into it to see Haruhi come out of the crowd carrying two large bags over her shoulders and the people clapped at her. While Haruhi didn't understand why everyone was clapping for her, she accepted it and smiled back at them.

Shizune carried Tonton and followed Haruhi out of the room. Tsunade hurried over to Haruhi and kneeled down to her.

"Hi Okaa-chan, how was your walk?" Haruhi said.

"It was fine but what are you doing with those bags?" Tsunade said.

"These are coins I got from playing with that bright machine over there." Haruhi said as she looked at the pachinko machine and Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. She went on to explain that each time she played with the machine, she won coins from it and kept on playing.

"Here, you can have them." Haruhi said as she held the bags up to Tsunade.

"Haru-hime, thank you, but you're the one who won them, not me." Tsunade answered.

"I can't think of anything else to do with them but you might." Haruhi said before Tsunade accepted the coins.

"Why, thank you, Haru-hime." Tsunade answered and Haruhi beamed in gratitude. It was then that Shizune appeared in front of them and Tsunade looked up at them.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama, I know I have some explaining to do." Shizune said.

"I'm not mad but let's hear it." Tsunade said while they headed up to their room with Haruhi skipping happily in front of them. Shizune explained to Tsunade that Haruhi played with the machine while she temporarily slept and by the time she completely awaken, people had gathered in amazement at the little girl before they began to clap each time she won.

The managers found Haruhi's constant victories amazing and they found her so adorable that they didn't bother her. Tsunade looked at Haruhi ahead of her and chuckled.

"I always knew Haruhi was lucky but wow." Tsunade said in amazement at Haruhi.

"She sure is." Shizune said as they reached their room and entered it. Tsunade noticed Haruhi yawning and she decided it was time for her daughter to sleep.

After bathing Haruhi and dressing her in her pajamas, she sat in bed and placed her daughter in her lap to gently rock her. She held Haruhi in her lap and she rested her head on her mother's bosom as she drifted off to sleep.

Tsunade smiled at Haruhi and lightly kissed her forhead. She looked at the bag of coins on the nightstand and lowly chuckled; knowing that how they got the coins would be a fun story to tell Minato once they returned home in a few days.

* * *

Well, there's a fun story and the next time we'll see Haruhi will be her birth in  ** _Mokuton Resurrection_**. Now, I know that this story leaves unanswered questions like "If Minato and Tsunade still have a good marriage, why isn't he living together with his family as seen in  ** _Mokuton Resurrection: Chopsticks_**." That will be answered in the full-length story  ** _Mokuton Resurrection: Fresh Starts_**. This story was a great way to show how skilled Haruhi is at gambling and I hope all who review this enjoys. Later!


End file.
